Casual shoes and slippers have been constructed that are combinations of a shoe sole and a sock. The prior art combination shoe and sock is basically constructed by securing the bottom surface of a sock to a top surface of a shoe sole. However, in the prior art combination shoe and sock construction, because the shoe sole is typically more rigid and less flexible than the material of the sock, when the wearer of the combined shoe and sock walks, the heel of the wearer's foot will often lift up from the shoe sole, causing the heel to move up into the portion of the sock that typically surrounds the wearer's ankle. This can result in the portion of the sock that now surrounds the wearer's heel to move between the wearer's heel and the top of the shoe sole, resulting in an annoying and uncomfortable feel to the wearer's foot as the wearer continues walking.